


Too Early to Tell

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, F/F, First Meetings, Light Bondage, Teasing, equestrian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: The Mills Family moves to the small town of Storybrooke, so Regina can train under acclaimed Show Jumper Robert Gold. Shortly after Regina bumps heads with the abrasive Mayor only to discover that there may be more to her than her hostile exterior.





	Too Early to Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidge86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidge86/gifts).



> TW: Mentions of Miscarriage skip partition with DQ

If Regina didn’t know any better she’d have thought Rocinante resented her. His gait was altered and he was not yielding to her as easily as usual. They worked together so well, her father often described them as a unit. Like the cogs of a clock. 

 

Not today. Today Rocinante was resisting her with a subtlety that she didn’t know of him. He was strong and often impatient, especially when saddling. But today it felt much more underline. She had felt his bad mood when taking him out of the stable.

 

It served her right. She hadn’t seen him for a week. Hadn’t ridden him in two. Frankly, she was just as upset as he was. The move to this tiny little town had been chaotic and stressful and this was her release as much as his.

 

It often surprised her that no matter how much pressure her mother put on her to do better, to practice more, she still thoroughly enjoyed it. It was alone time. Just her the horse and the hurdles. She couldn’t hear her mother’s nagging or see her father’s sadness or her sister’s rage. 

 

Even her own loneliness was less painful on the back of a horse. But not today. Today she felt as if she and Rocinante were in separate places. She knew it would take some time for them to sync back up. Horses were sensitive beings and the move and being without exercise made them nervous and anxious. Rocinante had been less than trusting since he was a colt. Regina and Daniel were the only ones he let near him.

 

On her way back to the paddock, after having given Rocinante some time to cool off, she noticed a black Cadillac parked near the stables.

 

Just as she finished the grooming and put him into his stable, she heard voices. It was her teacher Mr. Gold, who was also the owner of the stables, and a woman’s voice she didn’t recognize.

 

“-of course. Regina would you come here for a moment?” His voice sounded tense. Not that he was usually laid back, but there was something in his tone that told her it was not a request as much as a demand. 

 

She stepped out of the box, she was basically done and just hanging around in hopes of getting some acknowledgment from Rocinante anyway. She was met by Mr. Gold leaning on his cane and a blonde woman in a fine gray suit and a fedora. The way she looked at Regina made her feel self conscious about the thrown together riding outfit she was wearing today. She had just wanted to see Rocinante, and with her mother out of the house there was no reason to put on a fashion show to do so.

 

“There she is. This is Regina Mills, my promising young student. Regina this is Maleficent Perrault the mayor of Storybrooke. I’ve been telling her about you.” Regina held back her grimace. The Mayor? She looked like hell and he was introducing her to the Mayor? A heads up would have been nice.

 

“Nice to meet you Mayor Perrault.” Regina nodded her head respectfully. Her hands weren't even clean enough to shake at the moment.

 

“Please, call me Mal, everyone does.” She said not taking her eyes of Regina.

 

In that moment  one of the stable boys came to get Mr. Gold about a complaining client and he was rushed away. Regina and Mal remained. In silence. What did you say to the mayor of a town you've lived in for 2 days? Mal was first to break the silence.

 

“I saw you on your horse. Your balance is good but you lack form. Robert tells me you aim for Olympia. There is a lot of room for improvement.” 

 

The correct response probably would have been a respectful  ‘thank you’ and to leave. 

 

“Is this your way of swaying new voters?” Regina snapped at her.

 

“Believe me little girl, I don’t need your vote. No matter what your parents may have told you. This is my town.” Mal answered calmly.

 

“You know my parents?” They had literally  _ just _ moved here, how was it her parents already managed to upset someone

 

“Just your mother. You should ask her why you moved here-”

 

“We moved her so that Mr. Gold could train me, for your information.” Of course her mother could start a feud with the town mayor in 0.5 seconds. Regina should have known.

 

“You shouldn’t interrupt adults when they speak. It’s very rude.”

 

“I am not a child.” Regina spat.

 

“That remains to be seen.” Mal said with a grin and with that turned and headed back to what was apparently her car.

 

\-----------

 

It only took about a week for Regina to get together enough courage to ask her mother about the mayor.

 

“No one of importance.” Cora had said. Which meant: ‘Stay out of it, until told otherwise’.

 

Regina was curious why she hadn’t mentioned their acquaintance before, or why she clearly didn’t want to talk about it, but her father’s wink told her everything she needed to know in that instance. 

 

The woman had been rude, and what did she know about riding anyway? Her father had pulled her aside a few days later.

 

“Regina would you like to come with me to the town meeting tomorrow? As new residents we really should get to know the community.” There was that wink again. It was code he had used since Regina’s early childhood. It had a barrage of different meanings. 

 

Sometimes it meant “You’ll get some candy later” or  “I’m just pretending to be mad” in this instance it meant  “Don’t tell you mother, I’ll take care of it.”

 

She smiled and nodded. 

 

Moving home for this semester had been a hard choice for Regina. Especially with what had happened to Daniel while she was away at college, but these little moments with her father made it worth the stress her mother put her under. And it was important to train with the best, if she wanted to become the best.

 

\-------------

 

Saturday could not have been less interesting. Discussions about zoning regulations and property disputes, the rusty swings in the public park one woman wanted a permit for a march involving the protest of the desecration of bird houses she had built. Regina wondered almost all the way through why her father had thought this was a good idea. 

 

Aside from the fact that Mal was there, there was nothing intriguing about this. And even she looked utterly bored. She delegated most of the questions to her employees and when she did respond it was short and in a tone that made very clear what a waste of time she thought this was.

 

Although she was, again being incredibly rude, this time to her constituents, Regia found something fascinating about her. The way she carried herself, the movement of her hands...She was beautiful, no doubt, but that wasn’t all. Regina couldn’t help but stare at her throughout the two hours the towns people were droning on about their problems.

 

When the meeting was over Henry made his way to the front to speak to the Mayor. Regina stayed behind having already had enough interactions with this woman for one lifetime. She stayed in her seat and watched her father have a seemingly pleasant conversation with her. They shook hands and Mal even cracked a smile. Then, Henry turned around and pointed to his daughter and Regina instantly developed a blush. Mal looked over smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

On their way to the car Regina could no longer contain her herself:

 

“Daddy, why did you take me here? As much as I enjoy time outside the house, this was dull and the Mayor is…” She couldn't quite figure out what she was.

 

“She’s a very interesting woman Regina. You should look her up.”

 

That was all he said. 

 

\-------------

 

So Regina did some research. Her search turned up a collection of articles about Mal signing legislature, pictures of her cutting ribbons and even in a soup kitchen, volunteering. It looked almost as if she was once very involved maybe even invested in this Town.

 

And then there was one picture in the image search that was without a doubt what her father wanted her to find. It was a photograph taken of Maleficent mid jump on a palomino mare. Shes riding without a saddle and no helmet. The picture was old and grainy but Regina would have bet her inheritance that she’s smiling. 

 

The article under it is titled “Last and certainly least”, which Regina thought is tacky at best. It’s about the end of a show jumping career. Maleficent's carrier.  She had been hailed as the American’s last hope at a metal in that year’s Olympics. But she had walked out. Simply had refused to compete that day and the team had gone home with nothing. 

 

She had declined interviews and given no explanation. Regina could not imagine what would stop someone with so much talent and ambition from competing. She had quit. Just like that. Then, evidently, started a quiet life somewhere in Maine years later. The article was about 13 years old and Regina couldn’t find a single other report of competitions after that. She just fell off of the face of the earth until she started showing up in the storybrooke Mirror.

 

\---------

 

“Ms. Mills, the Mayor will see you now.” Said the woman with short black hair at the front desk in Town Hall.

 

Regina thanked her and slowly walked to the office she had been given directions to. 

 

She had grappled with herself a long time about doing this. It went against her pride and was most likely going to drive her mother into an early gave for all the trouble she had gone through to get her training spot with Mr. Gold, but she was the one that always told Regina to get what she needed to be the best. Who better to give it to her than a former olympian, clearly bored out of her mind with her job….Wait, that didn’t sound the way she intended it to.

 

Regina stopped short in front of the door. She needed to get her head on right. She didn’t like this woman. And Mal knew it, but she needed this. She needed to succeed, and this was the way.

 

She opened the door to Malificent sitting at her desk, posed like a bond villain waiting for her. 

 

“You didn’t make an appointment.” She said closing a manila folder in front of her

 

“It was urgent.” Regina croaked. Her voice was betraying her nerves.

 

“Of course...What exactly is  _ it _ ?” The little smile she showed Regina completely shattered every semblance of calm she had acquired in her walk down the hall. How was Mal so alluring in a way that terrified her?

 

“I was thinking… I did some research and ...I was thinking maybe you could teach me?” She asked softly. 

 

“Teach you what, Regina?” 

 

“Show jumping.” 

 

Maleficent raised her brow.

 

“I’ve seen what you can do and it was pathetic. Not to mention that I haven't ridden a horse in years.”

 

“I am a quick learner and you could get back into it too!” Regina said quickly stepping closer to the desk.

 

“Got this all figured out, do you?” She leaned back in her chair and took on that look Regina had noticed at the town meeting. Indifference.

 

“Well, sorry to disappoint, but I don’t do that anymore, and I certainly don’t teach.”

 

“But you could! I saw the articles and they said you were brilliant.” While Regina tried her best  Mal got up and moved to the little bar in her office.

 

“I was.” She said pouring herself a drink.

 

“Then you could be again!” Regina was now smiling. She was sure with enough effort she could convince Mal.

 

“And you could be my little cheerleader?” Mal laughed. It wasn’t a joyous laugh it was spiteful and harsh.

 

“Your student.” Regina was now clenching her fists. She felt ridiculed. 

 

“You want me to teach you. And what would you pay me?” Mal said wandering over to Regina. It was clear this wasn't her first drink today. Even though it was still a while till 5 o'clock.

 

“My parents-”

 

“Of course you’d think they could solve this little problem with money. I don’t want you money and I certainly don't want theirs!”

 

“Then what?” Mal was now walking around her like a vulture. Regina could feel the heat in her face rising.

 

“You’re a smart girl...Dean's list, all A’s, think a little harder...” Mal stopped close to her and gave her a meaningful look.

 

Regina Mills was raised in a protective bubble made and up held exclusively by her mother but she was not naive.

 

“No! How dare you infer something like that!” Regina almost shrieked and jerked backwards.

 

“Stupid girl! Who is doing the inferring? If I wanted you, you would be a mere puddle at my feet.” She said letting herself fall back into the office chair and taking another sip.

 

Regina was horrified. When had she become so dark? True, the young woman she had read about in those articles wasn’t some happy go lucky princess, but not this. 

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“Happened?” Mal asked, distracted.

 

“You had it all and you just ….You gave up! And now you're this?” Regina said both angry and disappointed.

 

“You have no idea. You come waltzing in here demanding to be taught you entitled little brat! You want to know what happened? What the hell happened to you!? I would wager this town your mother moved heaven and hell to get you into Gold’s program yet you come to me and beg me to teach you?! You are ungrateful.”

 

It felt to Regina like a slap in the face. Nobody had ever spoken to her this way. Mal was raising her voice and she had stood and was now closer than before to Regina's face. She could see the dark shadows under her eyes and smell the alcohol on her breath. Mal’s eyes traveled down to Regina’s lips and for only the briefest moment she thought they were going to kiss.

 

“Get out of my office. Now.”

 

\------

 

Regina was furious. She had been walking up and down in her room for the last 20 minutes. 

 

How dare  _ that woman _ speak to her like that? She was loud and insulting. Even her mother was soft spoken when she belittled Regina. Which often made it worse. 

 

A puddle at her feet. What did that even mean? Regina was straight. She had loved Daniel. Loved him. So what if this woman was strikingly beautiful and made her knees weak. She could appreciate her beauty without wanting to sleep with her. Women could appreciate each other's features. She did it all the time. It meant nothing.

 

\-------

  
  


It had been a silent meal. Only the scratching of silverware on plates for half an hour. Regina hadn’t even looked up from the table as the maid had brought out each course. She was still fuming from her interaction with the mayor earlier. And still very much in her own head. 

 

She only took a few bites of her food and continued to pout over the course of the evening. Only when her father asked how her day went did she erupt with a fury directed at her mother. 

 

“Why did you bring us here?”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“To Storybrooke. Why here?” Regina asked again.

 

“If I remember Regina you wanted to be the best, and the way to do that is to-”

 

“I know, I know: train with the best! But it’s not just Gold. What about Maleficent?”

 

“Regina, you will not interrupt me! I have told you before, that person is of no importance. Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

 

Henry cleared his throat noticeably and both Mills woman shot him a look. Regina’s was curious and Cora’s warning. Regina bit her lip for the rest of dinner. She didn’t touch her dessert in protest, which made her feel like child but she had lost what little appetite she had.

 

When Cora retired to the living room, Henry asked Regina to join him for a game of chess in his office.

 

She hated chess. She had no talent for it whatsoever. Her father on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. As a child she had often sat through sessions of him trying to explain the great strategies to her. She didn’t have the patience or the foresight to be any good at it.

 

But today she didn’t wiggle out of it or agree to appease her father. She knew what he was doing. Her mother knew too. The maids knew. He was not a subtle man. Regina’s guess was her mother didn’t care enough to stop him. Or she figured Regina would find out eventually.

 

She didn’t have to wait long. While Henry was setting up the pieces; he likes to start with black and then do white, Regina saw a small smile appear on his face.

 

“Do you know why your mother pushes you so hard? In everything you do?” He asked, not looking up at Regina's surprised face expression.

 

“She want’s me to be the best; to have the best. Because she couldn’t.”

 

“She was almost 12 when she finally started riding lessons-”

 

“Daddy, I know. She worked for them in the stables because her father couldn’t afford to pay for them.” She rattled off. This was her mothers ‘we walked through 7 feet of snow to school’.

 

“Wouldn’t. Because he wouldn’t pay for them. She was late in the game but she worked her way up.”

 

Regina stayed silent. She had no idea what her mother's struggle had to do with this.

 

“Do you know why she stopped?”

 

“Competing? Because she got pregnant with Zelena.”

 

“Well she was pregnant at her last competition that much is true but she was only a couple weeks along. She lost, Regina. She lost and was nearly  barred by the FEI.”

 

She had hoped this conversation would take place during the game but her father just continued to set up pieces in a speed that told her she’d be playing a whole game after they finished talking. 

 

“What? She never told me that?” 

 

“Do you blame her?”

 

“What does that have to do with-”

 

“The rider she was up against was younger, and considered more promising. From a long line of equestrians, wealthy. My guess is she was afraid of the odds, that’s why.”

 

“Why what? What did she do?”

 

“To be honest I’m not sure what. It was never discussed, I heard only rumors that she was seen near a horse that wasn’t hers and then there was an incident later in the day and Maleficent almost couldn’t compete.”

 

“Maleficent? She was going to compete against Mal?”

 

“She did. And she lost. The only reason she didn’t get barred from competing was because Maleficent put in a good word for her. After that, she used your sister as an excuse. I wasn’t there that day, but my brother said Mal told the regulatory committee she would jump the hurdles herself if she had to.” 

 

Regina giggled at the mental image and her father smiled.

 

“Which is why I found it so unbelievable when she walked away from the Olympics.”

 

They sat for a moment in silence.

 

“She brought us here so she could show me off? Like a trophy?”

 

“I’m sure she doesn’t see that way but there was always competition between them. And Gold is here.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

“Would it have mattered? There isn’t a place in this world you can go where your mother doesn't have some type of adversaries. This one was years ago and she hasn’t paraded you around right?”

 

“Small blessings.” Regina said watching her father move his rook. 

 

\--------

Regina was frustrated. She was training harder than she had for years. She could do this by herself. Gold was adequate. He was world renowned even. She didn’t need Mal. 

 

The problem was when she wasn’t push herself and Rocinante to the brink of exhaustion she would sit at home, trying to read or study, the tall blond mayor would drift into her mind. Maybe she didn’t need her, but she did find herself thinking about her. What had made her the way she was. 

 

When she did actually leave the house, she was faced with the actuality of Mal. Her car in front of Town Hall, or rushing into the dinner in the morning skipping the line for a quick coffee. Regina would sink into her both and glare at her. 

“I found you a summer job.” Henry said pulling her out of her own head. She had been pushing her asparagus from one side of her plate to the other. 

 

“She doesn’t need to work.” Cora chimed in from across the table.

 

“I thought it would be good for her. Something to do on the weekends off and afternoons when you're not training.”

 

“She’s studying when not training.” Cora said signaling the maid to take her plate.

 

“Cora, she is either in this house or on a horse everyday. She knows no one in town. This is her summer vacation.”

 

Regina had been opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water trying to get a word in.

 

“What sort of sumner job? Hopefully not scooping Ice Cream or waiting tables.”

 

“Of course not. Tutoring a young girl from a very influential family.”

 

Silence. 

 

“Regina aren't going to say thank you to your father for this opportunity?”

 

\---------------

 

Regina knocked on the door of Mifflin Street 108 with the silver knocker that was provided.

 

A white haired, clearly annoyed woman opened the door. She didn’t address Regina instead she reached towards the coat rack for a red satin lined fur coat and yelled into the house.

 

“Lily, your babysitter is here! Bring the boys, I’m leaving.” Regina already regretted this. 

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Yes, yes, tell it to the girl, darling I haven’t the time.” 

 

The sound of scratching and thumping and a rush of white came around the corner, right at Regina, who almost jumped back in fear.

 

“Sit.” The woman commanded.

 

And without even considering, the flashes of white halted abruptly and turned into actual dogs, before Regina eyes. Followed closely by a young girl about 9, in jeans and a green cable knit sweater.

 

“How come they  _ always _ listen to you?” she whined.

 

“Magic. Now give your Auntie a kiss goodbye.”

 

Leaving up on her tippy toes Lily gave her a short hug. Regina was still cluelessly standing by the door.

 

“Bye Aunt Curella. Have fun on your date.”

 

“It is not my  _ date _ ”

 

“Right, it’s Horace and Jasper's playdate. whatever.” 

 

And with that she headed for the extravagant car in the driver with only a vague hand wave for Regina.

 

“Come in.” Lily said.

 

“I’m not a babysitter.” Regina finally brought out.

 

“I know. She’s not really my Aunt, just my mom’s friend and she doesnt really like kids. I get to play with the dogs though and she lets me try on my moms cloths sometimes. Don’t tell her that.” She rambled, while walking Regina into the den.

 

“Where is you mother?”

 

“At work. You didn’t think she was gonna be here did you?” Lily lifted a black backpack onto the table and jerked her head towards on of the chairs.

 

“Maybe at first? To give some instructions.” She sat.

 

“Sorry. This house is sink or swim. But it’s 5th Grade english and Social studies I think you’ll be okay.”

 

And she was. Lily was very helpful and independent. She offered Regina a glass of juice and showed her where they were in both her textbooks and what she was having trouble with. 

 

She was a very bright girl, maybe a little talkative. Regina would have still preferred some kind of introduction and rules she was supposed to do this by. Lily informed her that she had been advised to pay her at the end of two hours in case her mother wasn’t home by then. 

 

Near the end of their session when Lily was getting a little distracted by anything and everything they heard the door open and her eyes lit up. Lily was wiggling in her chair when Regina heard that deep velvet voice she had been avoiding for weeks now, coming closer to the dining room.

 

“Sweet child of mine, how often do I have to tell you not let those beasts run around in this house?”

 

Lily jumped up and ran to Mal who was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

 

“Mom!” They hugged and Regina just starred.

 

“Hello Regina, I trust the instruction is going well?”

 

Regina could only clear her throat.

 

“The dogs were being good mom and they're really well behaved.”

 

“For Cruella maybe,” Mal grumbled and opened the top button of her blouse with one hand massaging her neck with the other. “Lily you still have 15 minutes. Finish up with Ms. Regina while I pour myself a drink.”

 

After the interruption, Regina was the one that was distracted. She couldn’t stop thinking that her father had tricked her into this woman’s house. Even tho she was still very much angry. That was taking up about 30 percent of her thoughts while he majority of them were going towards that first button. And what lie beneath it. And Mal’s neck. Was it stiff from working all day? Did it hurt her? How would it feel to touch her pale skin?

 

All completely inappropriate thoughts while she was tutoring her daughter. Or anytime really. Why did she care about the woman's neck ache?

 

Once she finished up with Lily, Regina went into what turned out to be the livingroom to speak with Mal. 

 

“Are you two finished?” She said laid out on the couch with a glass of amber liquid in her hand.

 

“Yes.” Regina said her voice on slightly more controlled than before.

 

“Where is my daughter?” Mal asked casually.

 

“I think she forgot to clean her room before you got home. She’s doing it now.”

 

“Fogot. I don’t think she’s ever forgotten a thing in her life. She was too busy playing with the dogs.” Mal laughed.

 

“I would offer you a drink Regina, but you are not of age yet, are you?”

 

“I’m 20.”

 

“So old enough to know better, but not old enough to drink.”

 

Regina remained silent while they heard a clunk upstairs and her head whipped around.

 

“Don’t worry if she’d have hurt herself, there’s have been a scream. How was the session? Did she do well?”

 

“Yes, she did very well... I had assumed you’d be there.”

 

“I’d assumed you could handle it. You seem to always know what you’re doing. A real expert aren't you Regina?” Mal said with a challenging look in her eyes.

 

Again Regina said nothing. She made an effort to look Mal in her very blue eyes.  _ Show no weakness _ she told herself.

 

“Why don’t you hand me my purse and I’ll pay you.” She said pointing to the table, across from her. She was closer to it than Regina, but looked as if every fiber of her being was in pain.

 

Regina watched her carefully the way Mal rolled her neck and stretched her shoulders. When she sat down on the couch, purse in hand, she couldn’t believe what she was about to do.

 

“I could massage your neck. I mean if you want. It looks painful.” Mal’s head slowly raised her eyes fixed on Regina.

 

“I didn’t know that was part of the service.” She said sitting up straight now.

 

“It's not! I just thought..You know it's not- forget I said anything.” Regina blushed. She was doing a horrible job at sounding nonchalant. 

 

She had just want to help. And if she was being honest, she wanted to touch Mal. 

 

“Oh no. Now you’ve made me curious.” She eyed Regina critically. Regina bit her lip.

 

“You are right. My back is bothering me more than usual but now is not the time and this is not the place. If you're serious, why don’t you come by on saturday? Lily has a sleepover at her friend’s planned.”

 

Regina’s eyes shifted. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure if she was indeed serious. Alone in a house with Mal, touching her body, possibly with oil? Would she survive that?

 

“It’s up to you.” Mal said and smiled. In that moment they heard Lily pouncing down the stairs, and Mal put down her drink. The young girl came running towards them and jumped onto Mom's lap.   
  


“Hey, Regina you’re still here?”

 

“It seems that way.”

 

“Your voice sounds weird now.” Lily said laying her head against her mother.

 

“Lily.” Mal scolded

 

“Sorry. Mom you promised we were doing movie night tonight and my homework is done and my room is clean.”

 

Mal laughed and Regina could tell it came from her heart. A warmth spread through her body at hearing mother and daughter interact like this.

 

“If you room passes inspection, then I see no reason why not. Have you picked a movie?”

 

“Kill Bill!”

 

“That’s a hard no. What else you got?” Regina had to chuckle and even Lily laughed.

 

“Worth a try, how about The Dark Knight?” 

 

“Right on the border. Alright under the usual conditions. Now let me bring Ms. Regina to the door and I’ll start on dinner.” Lily nodded and skipped away into the kitchen.

 

As both woman stood and walked towards the door Regina could feel the light brush of Mal’s fingers against her lower back, guiding her. She didn’t say a word, just handed the agreed upon amount and a lofty tip with a look that made regina drop even the consideration of refusal and opened the door. Regina stepped out, and before she left, she threw Mal one last questioning look. 

 

“Lily will be leaving around 6 on Saturday. If you choose not to come I expect you here next week for her tutoring. No hard feelings.”

 

And with that Regina left.

 

\-------

 

It took Regina about 5 minutes before she used the door knocker. She was taking deep breaths trying to convince herself to just turn around. Just go home. Don’t knock, don’t go inside. It didn’t work. 

 

“I’m glad you came.” Mal said while leading her upstairs.

 

Regina didn’t kid herself she hadn’t expected to go anywhere else. But when she was sitting on Mal’s bed, and it was real, her mind went blank. Mal seemed to notice. She sat down next to Regina and took her hand into her lap.

 

“Regina, I know you wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t want to.” She began tracing circles on the back of Regina’s hand.

 

“Are you nervous?” Regina was mesmerized my Mals long thin fingers slow movements.

 

“A little.”

 

“That’s all right,” she turned the hand and now began softly stroking the inside of Regina’s palm, “you know, I think you should appreciate the irony of our situation. You demand I teach you, and now you're teaching my daughter”

 

“I didn’t demand. I asked.” Regina protested.

 

“I don’t remember you asking. The student has literally become the master.” Mal laughed but held on to the hand Regina reluctantly withdrew. She didn’t see how this was funny,

 

“Don’t be upset. Would you like me to teach you something else? How about a little learning by doing exercise?”

 

Regina’s head shot up and she was met with one of those smiles again. Those smiles that just melted away all her doubt and fear. That made her glow from the inside and her stomach drop.

 

“How about you give you me that message I’ve been looking forward to all week and then we can go from there?”

 

Regina had to wonder about Mal. She held all the cards here. In a way she was right, Regina was a puddle at her feet. She had come when called and yet Mal was honest and told her things like this. Regina had been nervously awaiting today all week as well, but she never would have said as much.

 

“Yes.” she said softly.

 

“Alright, I’m going to change, there should be oil in the bedside table.”

 

\-------

 

She got her bearings back relatively fast. Mal had exited her closet topless. Completely. Not even a bra had obstructed Regina's view of her. She had laid down on the bed and told Regina to proceed as she wished. She had started off with spreading the oil in her hands. There were 3 different kinds in the drawer and she had chosen the lavender, apparently. It smelled strong, but not invading. It was mixed with something else Regina couldn’t identify.

 

The first time her hands touched Mal’s shoulders she wasn’t sure if she’d make it through this night. Her skin was so soft. With the oil aiding her, Regina’s hands practically glided across her shoulder blades. She was pensive, even careful at first but with Mal’s encouragement she dug in deeper pressed harder and eventually repositioned herself on top of Mal to get better access. 

 

With her hands on either side of Mal’s neck her thumbs danced down the highest part of the spine, and that’s when she heard it. And felt it. A moan. Low and from somewhere deep within Mal, so much so that Regina could feel it in her hands, and for a quick moment, she imagined, between her thighs.

 

“Here?” Regina asked as if she didn’t know exactly which squeeze had caused the reaction. She had memorized all of Mal’s movements and the way her back looked.

 

“It feels tense.” Mal mumbled.

 

“It is.” Regina said and went back to work. Mal turned her head out of Regina’s hands.

 

“You see how hard your mayor is working for you? I am stiff as a corps.” Regina almost chuckled. 

 

Mal made jokes. She directed Regina on where it was tense; she made her feel comfortable. This was not what Regina had expected. She had thought she’d be eaten alive. Chewed up and spit out, throw against walls and whatever else Mal decided to do with her. Not that she would have minded, but this made it different. It wasn’t some business interaction or some cold transaction. 

 

When her hands traveled down Mal’s spine her hips lifted into Regina and this time she had to keep  _ herself _ from moaning actively. She had been close to uttering her enjoyment of all of this since they started but she had held it in. Mal had not. Her breathing had become deeper and she was making sounds. Sounds that caused Regina’s cheeks to turn hot. 

 

She decided to take a risk, because really what were they doing here? She moved back up to Mal’s shoulders and let the back of her nails stoke outward towards her arms. The reaction was immediate. Mals hand shot back and encased her wrist in movement so fast Regina almost didn’t see it. Regna inhaled sharply in shock.

 

“I’m going to take that to mean you are finished?” Mal had lifted her head to ask.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Regina stammered.

 

“Don’t be, I’m ticklish.” Mal said clearly amused and abruptly turned around under Regina. 

 

She grinned up at Regina, who was having a hard time concentrating on her face with Mal’s chest slowly rising and falling beneath her.

 

“May I have a kiss?” She asked.

 

Regina didn’t bother answering her. She surged taking Mal’s strong jaw in her hands and kissed her. She could feel Mal’s breasts pressed against her own. For some reason, the warm and intimate kiss felt like a natural consequence of the message and Regina wondered what the next step would feel like.

 

Mal hummed in approval and the kiss became deeper, more demanding. Regina pressed her body against Mal’s and she could feel the heat radiating off of her naked skin. Only when they ran out of air did Regina lift her head to look into Mal’s eyes. They had changed from vast ice blue to a only a shimmer of color around to the onyx black pupils.

 

“In the drawer beneath where the oil was there’s something I’d like to use if it’s alright with you.”

 

Regina paused trying to keep her mind from racing through the possibilities. She leaned over to the bedside table and found silk ropes. She felt them in her hand for a moment before addressing Mal.

 

“You want to tie me up?”

 

“That would be waste of your very talented hands, Regina.”

 

Regina’s mouth fell open.

 

“ _ You _ want to be tied up?!”

 

“As I said , I’m ticklish,” Mal smirked “and since you seem to have firm grasp on what you want, I thought you might enjoy some freedom to explore?”

 

“I’ve never done that before.” Regina admitted. She wasn’t ashamed or shy, just honest.

 

“I’ll be here to walk you through it. And you don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

 

“What if I do something  _ you _ don’t want?”

 

“You’ll have to trust me to say ‘stop’. And I’ll have to trust you to do so.”

 

Regina considered it for a moment. Mal wouldn’t be offering if she didn’t find this enjoyable and what she said did appeal to Regina. Mal tied down, with nowhere to go and the power to just touch her, please her and feel her? It sounded nice.

 

“You can lay out the ties. There are 4 of the same length and a shorter one for my eyes if you wish.” Mal said now getting off the bed from the opposite side. She disrobed without much to-do and continued to lay on her back spread eagle, on the bed.

 

“Tie them tight enough to limit mobility, but not so tight they cut circulation. That's not the part that should hurt.” She said lying down.

 

“You want me to hurt you?”

 

“Maybe just a little. If you want to.” 

 

She was beginning to see a pattern. Mal was guiding this interaction but all the choices were left to Regina.

 

“Why would I want to hurt you?” Regina said staring at Mal’s left wrist. She tied a knot with about a finger width space, in the front so that Mal could take it into her hand.

 

“Because pain and pleasure are very close together and sometimes they mix.” Mal explained as Regain moved to her right side, keenly aware of the the fact that Mal was completely naked. All the while her voice was steady, and calm as if they were having afternoon tea.

 

“You know when you sit on Rocinante and he jumps a hurdle? And your stomach turns and your heart feels like it stops for a moment? That is your body telling you you’re in danger, but it feels good doesn't it? Well pain can have a similar effect.”

  
  


Regina finished up with both of Mal’s ankles trying to avoid the sight of Mal’s spread legs. She sat herself near the head of the bed and decided she definitely wanted the last silk tie for Mal’s eyes. While she did enjoy looking at them, the thought of Mal, not being able to predict her next move, awaiting it, was very appealing to Regina.

 

Before Mal’s eyes were covered she made sure to look at Regina in earnest.

 

“I’m tied and I’ll be blind. I need you to take control. You make the decision. Can You do that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Once Mal is blindfolded sufficiently Regina felt less self conscious just as she thought she would. She took her first actual look at Mal’s body. Her full lips and long neck, her prominent collarbones and full breasts the big scar above her abdomen from what she assumed was Lily's cesarian, and the triangle of blonde hair not quit hiding what she’d been thinking about much longer than she’d like to admit. Mal had legs for days. Stretched out like this they looked even longer.

 

It was as if the world slowed down for a moment. No sounds or movements. It was just the two of them. Mal waiting and Regina was...she wasn’t sure what she was? Hesitating? Maybe also waiting. But she realized that she was only waiting on herself. Nobody else was going to take this first move from her. No one was going to relieve her of the decision or steal away the feeling. It was just her. She could decide. She could ravish Mal completely and not stop until they were both panting or she could sit beside her and read the Financial Times. And she could do everything in between. It was her choice.

 

She decided, not with her head but with that feeling in her stomach that made her knock on the door, what seemed like hours ago.

 

Regina started with only one finger. A single finger. She traced along the eyebrows barely peaking out from the silk, along the bridge of Mal’s nose and into the little grove above her lips. Mal’s mouth opens slightly awaiting the finger but Regina kisser her instead. She could hear Mal release a little surprised huff and she liked it. 

 

To get better access to what came next, Regina decided to to seat herself on Mal’s hips. It reminded her of riding. Only she normally knew what to expect from her horse. Mal was unpredictable. She hadn’t utter a single word since Regina put on the blindfold. 

 

When Regina began to kiss and lightly suck on the side of Mal’s neck, nuzzling in behind her ears and feeling her jugular pulse beneath her lips and running her tongue into the small cove above her her end of her clavicle, she could hear the change in Mal’s breathing. It became more deliberate, as if she had to purposely make them. 

 

Regina let her lips brush lower until she reached the middle of Mal’s chest. She sat up and slowly began to stroke both her hands from Mal’s shoulders to her nipples. The reaction surprised Regina. Mal mad a small movement to pull on her ties when Regina reached her nipples. She weighed her options. Mal was obviously sensitive there. She could either move on or focus her attention.

 

Ultimately Mal made the decision easy for her the way her chest was rising and falling made it impossible for Regina to ignore her breasts. She took one in each hand, cupping them gently and ran her thumbs over the nipples. Mal’s skin was so soft, she felt like she should put on satin gloves. She traced her thumb along Mal’s lip and asked her.

 

“Wet it for me?” She asked unsure. Was this okay? Mal complied and even began to gently suck. It felt good but it wasn’t what regina asked.

 

“Just lick.” She said and, for a moment she thought Mal would obey until she lightly bit into Regina’s thumb. 

 

Regina pulled it out of her mouth abruptly.

 

“You bit me!” she accused.

 

“I did.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanted to.” Mal said smirking. It was no less effective without her eyes.

 

“I didn’t want you to. Maybe I should bite you!” Regina said running her thumb over  Mal’s nipple harder than she had originally planned.

 

“Maybe you should.” Mal said and hissed at Regina adding of a second finger to tinch her.

 

“I know what you're doing. I want me to do what you want instead of what I want.” Regina said and licked her own fingers only to return pinching both nipples at once.

 

Mal’s breaths came a bit faster now and her back arched into Regina’s touch a bit.

 

“I’m going to do what I want. And there's nothing you can do about it. That’s what the ties are for.” She added underliner her point with a twist. Mal moaned and Regina was almost scared shed hurt her until:

 

“I want you to Regina. Do what you want.” Mal said a little breathless.

 

Regina put a little more effort into messaging the rest of the breast with her hand. And leaned down close to Mal’s ear.

 

“Are you offering yourself to me?” she asked nearly whispering.

 

“Hmmm” Mal said and Regina bit into her trapezius muscle. Mal gasped audibly. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin, but she wanted Mal to feel it even after she removed. She let loose a little and sucked the skin through her teeth for a moment.

 

“Are you?”

 

The answer was immediate

 

“Yes!”  

 

Almost as a reward Regina blew cold on the spot turning red. She could watch Mal develop goose bumps.

 

To see what she could cause in this woman, without even really touching her her; To have her react to visibly to her… Regina was definitely enjoying this game. She wanted to see how far she’d let herself go.

 

She ran her tongue back down to Mal’s hardened left nipple, enveloping it in her mouth and sucking lightly. Just as Mal hummed in approval Regina bit down, hard. She then soothed it with her fingers. She loved the way it made Mal yelp and groan.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“It feels good. I enjoy the way it stings.”

 

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Regina asked with a smile she was sure her tone betrayed.

 

“You don’t believe me? I assure you-” Mal said in fake outrage, but she was interrupted.

 

“I want proof.” Regina said and without preamble Regina ran her middle finger through Mal’s undeniable wetness.

 

“Hmmm,” she lead the finger to her mother and tasted it thoroughly, “Proof.”

 

“Regina…” It was almost a plea and it made Regina probably wettert than Mal was.

 

“I think you should say please.”

 

“I don't beg, Regina.” Mal said in strained voice.

 

“Then dont. But if you would like me to touch you I think you should ask nicely. With a please.”

 

Mal bit her lip. Maybe she was surprised how well Regina took to this.Regina scooted down towards the end of the bed and began gently stroking Mal’s outer labia, enough to make her sigh deeply. She did not however, press inside. Mal’s hips were moving in sync with her hand, trying to get some more contact but regina pulled away just a little every time she was close to the clit.

 

“You feel so soft.” Regina said, really more to herself.

 

“Regina, fuck!” Mal was now pulling on her ties in earnest, and arching her back.

 

“I really want to be inside you..” She said, this time to rile up Mal.

 

She let out a stained growl. 

 

“Just say it.” 

 

Regina was a bit confused. She would not have pegged Mal as stubborn. Were the places reversed this would have gone on for hours, but Mal wasn’t her and Regina wasn’t sure what she was holding onto so long. She had wanted this. 

 

“Regina-” Mal beathed. Regina could feel her heat beneath her fingertips.

 

Doubts came into Regina mind, Maybe she was being to demanding. Was it inappropriate to ask for a please?

 

“Please! Please touch me.”  Regina was relieved when she finally heard it. She entered Mal carefully with two fingers remembering what she had said  _ This is not the part that is supposed to hurt _ .

 

Mal let out a sob of relief and Regina began slowly thrusting. She built a rhythm, steadily increasing speed.

 

Mals was now sweating and her knuckles had turned white from her clutching the silk. Regina used her unoccupied hand to begin rolling her nipple between two fingers again.

 

Her treatment became harder. She was unsure when pleasure would cross over to pain but she knew she could rely on Mal to tell her. She looked at her body, straining against the ties and her lips between her teeth.

 

“You’re holding back.” She said not stopping her movements.

 

“Yes...” Mal choked.

 

“Tell me!” Regina demanded increasing her speed. Mal is becoming even more wet.

 

“Harder Regina, please” Mal whimpered and Regina obliged her thrust becoming more forceful. Mal threw her her head back and her mouth open to release a keen.

 

When Regina added a third finger she could feel Mal spread her legs further and hear her wail:

 

“Ohh it hurts so good! Don’t stop.”

 

She wouldn’t dream of it; she doubles her efforts until Mal clenches around her and Regina thinks it's the most erotic thing she ever felt.

 

\---------

 

It was hours later, and she was not sure when she got so naked, or who came more, but she laid in Mal’s arms playing with her fingers in her own and she doesn't really care. It was soft and sweet and unbelievably comfortable.

 

“What was that you said about masters and students?” Regina joked and Mal cracked an eye open.

 

“You did very well.” She said and kissed Regina’s head.

 

“Maybe next time we could do it without the ties? Or you could tie me up?” She asked carefully.

 

“Aren't we bold?” Mal laughed.

 

“I just thought-”

 

“As you demand,” Mal interrupted and lifted Regina’s chin just a little, “I’m still not teaching you jumping. You have no form. ‘Look like a overcooked spaghetti flying around on that horse.” She murmured as her eyes began to close.

 

\-----DQ----------

 

Mal sat on the closed toilet seat and Regina on the edge of the bath tub across from her, applying balm to the sensitive and reddened flesh of Mals breasts. She was amazed that touching in like this didn’t seem sexual, but somehow that made the moment more intimate

 

“Mal?” Regina asked unsure. She only hummed in response.

 

“Why didn’t you compete?” Mal’s eyes stay closed, but there's a stiffness in her body that told Regina she had heard her.

 

“We fuck and now you presume to be entitled to that answer?”

 

“No. I've just been wondering. I’m sorry.” She said calmly, hoping this won't end right there and then, in screaming.

 

There's a pause and Mal took a long breath.

 

“I had a miscarriage that day.” She said her eyes are now open, but not looking at Regina. She stared down at the tub of mint scented cream in her lap.

 

Regina wants to know so much more. What happened? Did she tell anybody? Where did she go? But all she asked was:

 

“A boy or a girl?” 

 

Mal leaned in to take Regina’s face in her hand gave her forehead a kiss

 

“Too early to tell.”

 

She pulled her robe above her shoulders again  and beckoned Regina back to bed.


End file.
